Corazón Vacante (SasuHina)
by ScarletLaw
Summary: Las heridas siguen ahí, tan frescas como el día en que le destrozaron el corazón al orgulloso Uchiha, aunque el tiempo ha pasado él no ha olvidado como tampoco sanado. Sólo queda un solitario corazón, con un letrero encima de "no molestar", escondiendo su sentir bajo esa máscara de indiferencia. Más no contaba con la llegada de una forastera, decidida a hacer una reservación perman
1. Sinopsis

Sipnosis:

Las heridas siguen ahí, tan frescas como el día en que le destrozaron el corazón al orgulloso Uchiha, aunque el tiempo ha pasado él no ha olvidado como tampoco sanado. Sólo queda un solitario corazón, con un letrero encima de "no molestar", escondiendo su sentir bajo esa máscara de indiferencia. Más no contaba con la llegada de una forastera, decidida a hacer una reservación permanente en ese corazón vacante.


	2. Capítulo I

Sasuke bajó a toda prisa las escaleras. La casa estaba completamente a oscuras, reinando un acogedor silencio. Ideal para una buena noche de sueño. El conducir en plena madrugada le evitaba el tráfico, de no ser por que llevaba prisa habría disfrutado del viaje, no siempre podía gozar de un viaje en coche tan tranquilo. La oscuridad y las luces de la ciudad daban una vista totalmente diferente, haciendo ver al lugar misterioso y fascinante. Era una pena no poder disfrutar de la vista.

Miró la hora, confirmando que iba atrasado. El vuelo de su hermano ya debería haber llegado, al rededor de hace más de una hora. Impaciente miro a todas direcciones en busca de Itachi, entre los pasajeros reconoció una larga cabellera negra atada en una coleta baja.

—Sasuke — saludo Itachi dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hermano menor— . Bonita pijama.

No fue hasta que Itachi se burló, se percató que había salido en pijama con estampado de tomates. Por haberse quedado dormido se le hizo tarde, por las prisas no se cambió de vestimenta. Avergonzado se cubrió la parte superior con la chaqueta.

Para su sorpresa Itachi no venía solo, junto a él venía una hermosa joven castaña, que poco tardo en posicionarse junto al mayor tomándolo del brazo.

—Izumi. Él es Sasuke mi hermano menor, Sasuke — anunció. Sasuke extendió la mano saludando como era debido— Ella es Izumi, mi prometida.

Itachi esbozo una gran sonrisa al dar esa última noticia. Izumi sonrió de igual manera, aunque se veía notablemente nerviosa por la reacción del Uchiha.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo. Siendo sincero no llego a creer que su hermano se comprometiera, a casa nunca llevo una novia. Nunca se le conoció una relación seria. La familia ya lo daba por quedado, a sus treinta y tres años no tenía una pareja estable o al menos nunca les hablo de una, por lo que todos lo creían el solterón.

—¿Qué no me vas a felicitar? — dijo Itachi.

—Felicitaciones — deseo esbozando un pequeña sonrisa.

Ese momento se vio interrumpido. Junto a Sasuke un joven de cabellera negra azulada le dio un golpe en el hombro, al ir corriendo por evitar a las otras personas chocó contra él. El impacto no fue nada, sólo un golpe insignificante aún así se molestó.

Ella no se detuvo simplemente se disculpó mientras se alejaba. Tomo tal acción como una falta de respeto, catalogandola como una mal educada.

—¡Fijate por donde vas! — reclamó Sasuke.

—¡Lo siento! — se disculpo nuevamente.

Claramente aquella joven llevaba prisa. Aunque le hubiera gustado decirle un par de cosas, sintió la mirada de su hermano sobre él, advirtiéndole que no hiciera ningún escándalo. Molestó miro hacía donde se fue la chica.

Cansada y agitada tomo un descanso una vez fuera del aeropuerto. Se sentó sobre su maleta, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Una vez recuperado el aliento tomo un taxi, durante el camino se dedicó a mirar por la ventana el paisaje.

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, dudas y preguntas surgieron a raíz de esa inesperada invitación, removiendo un pasado que desconocía. Mentiría si dijera que no le causaba curiosidad, pero temía al cambio que esto traería. Sumergida en un mar de dudas, que día y noche le comían la cabeza, la llevaron a ir en busca de respuestas.

La duda fue sembrada, por más que quiso ignorar ese trozo de papel, fue en vano. Estaba atrapada en un bucle de preguntas sin respuestas, no podía responder a ellas por si misma. Había sólo unas pocas personas que podrían aclarar sus dudas, pero heriría a quienes amaba, su familia.

Odiaba dudar sobre sus padres, sobre todo de la relación genética con su papá. Sin embargo, esa incertidumbre parecía no querer desaparecer, y entre más lo pensaba se daba cuenta que existía la posibilidad de no ser su hija biológica.

Konoha, la ciudad natal de su madre, Gina. Era un lugar desconocido para ella, había nacido en Londres, dónde se crío toda su infancia. A los 16 años se mudaron a Tokyo, después de la muerte de su abuelo materno, la abuela cayó enferma, al ser Gina hija única no había quien más le cuidará.

Creyó que vivirían en Konoha, pero tras la boda de Gina, los abuelos emprendieron un viaje por todo el país, hasta que finalmente, varios años después, se establecieron en Tokyo, debido a la enfermedad del abuelo.

Después de tanto tiempo, conocía la ciudad que vio crecer a su madre, pero llegó a ese lugar por motivos diferentes.

«Aun puede dar vuelta y hacer cómo si nada pasará» Dudaba, quería volver temía a lo que fuera a descubrir.

Una grieta se había abierto marcando un antes y después en su vida. Tenía que afrontarlo, de otra forma no podría continuar, ya era tarde para ignorarlo.

—Llegamos señorita — le informo el taxista.

Bajó el equipaje con ayuda del conductor. —Gracias — Pago la tarifa y entró al hotel.

El cansancio le estaba ganando, cada vez sentía los párpados más cansados. Más el recepcionista no aparecía, llevaba alrededor de media hora esperando. Atrás había una puerta que daba a un cuarto, algo pequeño. Escuchaba ruido proveniente de ese lugar, era el televisor.

— Disculpen, ¿hay alguien quien pueda atenderme? — llamó tocando la campana de la recepción.

Nadie respondió, el televisor y las risas de fondo se escuchaban por todo el recibidor, impaciente tocó la campana repetidas veces. Comenzó a sentirse malhumorada, había tenido problemas con su equipaje, no podía encontrarlo, por lo que estuvo horas en el aeropuerto hasta que por suerte lo encontró.

Después tuvo que huir, se había estado sintiendo observada, creyó que era paranoica, pero no fue así, dos sujetos venían siguiéndola, vestían trajes negros y tenían una expresión dura. Veía que continuamente miraban al rededor, intranquila apresuró el paso, se mezclo entre la gente pero seguían detrás, por lo que entró en pánico y comenzó a correr.

No fue hasta que salió que los perdió. Sentía que no podía más, necesitaba descansar, la poca paciencia que le quedaba se había esfumado. De nada le había servido hacer una reservación con anticipación, igual no le daban el servicio.

—¡Podrían darme mi habitación de una maldita vez! — exclamó.

Tras unos minutos salió el encargado del cuarto, evidentemente molesto.

—En que puedo ayudarle —preguntó de mala gana.

—Tengo una reservación al nombre de Hinata.

De mala gana reviso la reservaciones, efectivamente estaba su nombre, le entrego su llave, posteriormente el botones llevo su equipaje y le indico el camino.

—Ire a registrarnos — anuncio Izumi, retirándose.

Sasuke ayudó a su hermano con las maletas, mientras su futura cuñada se dirigía a la recepción.

—No deberías quedarte en un hotel, sabes que eres bienvenido en casa —dijo Sasuke.

—Lo sé, pero Izumi y yo necesitamos nuestro espacio.

— Entiendo, si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame—Dejó las maletas en el suelo.

—¡Podrían darme mi habitación de una maldita vez!— exclamó. Una joven molesta dando un fuerte golpe en la recepción llamando la atención.

—¿Estás seguro de quedarte aquí? —se giro en dirección de la joven, mirándola como si estuviese loca.

—Sí, ahora vete. Es tarde, si mamá se despierta y no te ve se va a preocupar.

Sasuke asintió, se despidió de su hermano y se marchó. Al salir miro la hora, soltando un gran bostezo. De seguro dormiría hasta tarde para compensar esas horas de sueño perdidas.

Trato de conciliar el sueño, mas sus pensamientos no lo dejaban tranquilo. Se movía de un lado a otro sin lograr acomodarse en la cama, la reciente noticia del compromiso de su hermano lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Lo siento, Sasuke - murmuró apenada. Observó como se alejaba entre el gentío... sin poder alcanzarla.

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, esas palabras eran tan simples, pero hirientes, acudieron a su memoria. Se giro de nuevo alejando al recuerdo del pasado, evitando divagar.

Se alegraba por su hermano, había encontrado a alguien a quien amar y a quién lo amará. Estaba feliz por ello, no podía esperar a ver la cara de Shisui cuando se enterará. Después de todo habían apostado a qué Itachi llegaría a los 40 soltero, y solo por llevarle la contraria apostó que se casaría.

Prácticamente había ganado. Ahora solo le quedaba pensar en que le pediría a Shisui, con una sonrisa triunfante finalmente se quedó dormido.

* * *

Nota:

Debo aclarar que esta historia es mía, actualmente también la público en Wattpad bajo el usuario de FarAwayIdols, debido a los acontecimientos reciente con el problema de la eliminación he decidido publicar en esta plataforma.

Como aquí tengo otro nombre de usuario sentí la necesidad de aclarar esto, y como no estoy del todo segura de querer cambiar el nombre quiero evitar malos entendidos.

Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el próximo episodio ️.


	3. Capítulo II

Encendió el televisor, cambiaba de canal llena de aburrimiento. Paró en un canal de música, posteriormente dejó el control remoto sobré el colchón. Reviso su equipaje, mientras que de fondo se escuchaba "Youngblood" de 5 Seconds Of Summer, dejándose guiar por el ritmo comenzó a moverse al compás de la canción. Al mismo tiempo que ordenaba su ropa en el armario.

De su maleta, sacó una fotografía. En ella se podría apreciar a tres personas, una joven Hinata sonreía alegremente en brazos su padre al lado de su madre riendo, parados junto a un árbol del parque. La admiro por varios minutos, recordó el día que tomaron aquella fotografía.

Tenía ocho años. Era un domingo por la tarde, habían salido a hacer un picnic junto con la abuela, el frío invierno termino dándole paso a la primavera. Las flores comenzaban a florecer, los niños salían a jugar aprovechando la calidez de la estación. Hinata estaba más que emocionada por la salida, y como no estarlo si era su primer día de campo. Cuando sus primos iban de visita solían contarle como cada verano hacían un día de campo, en su campamento, y lo divertidos que eran. Por lo que no dudo pedirle a sus padres hacer uno.

Mientras los adultos colocaban el mantel, y terminaban de preparar los alimentos. La pequeña niña había ido a jugar junto a los demás niños del parque. Cuando mamá fue a buscarla para comer, encontró a una Hinata con la mirada entristecida, arrancando el césped apartada del resto.

—¿Estas bien, cariño? — se puso en cuclillas, quedando a la altura. Mirándola con preocupación, le acaricio el cabello.

—No — negó con su cabecita, con la mirada clavada en el césped. Estaba triste, los niños con los que había estado jugando comenzaron a molestarla después de que al jugar a las escondidas al correr tropezara y cayera. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y un niño hizo comentarios hirientes respecto a sus ojos, en un intento por ser gracioso. Sus ojos eran de un peculiar gris, el cual aparentaba no tener pupila. Recibió burlas, llamándola ciega siendo así el foco de atención, convirtiendo el verificar su vista en un juego, incluso le llegaron a intentar aventar un gusano a la cara. — Mami, ¿Porqué los niños se burlan de mis ojos?

—Porque son unos tontos — dijo su padre, imitando la acción Gina. Hinata, levanto la mirada hacia su padre, buscando con su mirada el consuelo que necesitaba. La tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo, poniéndose de pie. — Digan lo que digan, tus ojitos son hermosos, son como un par de lunas. Capaces de iluminar en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿Eso no me convierte en una lampara? — preguntó inocente, haciendo una cara extraña al no comprender, con la mirada fija en su padre. Gina, soltó una pequeña carcajada al no poder contenerse, contagiando de la risa a su marido, quien soltó una carcajada sonora haciendo reír hasta a la misma Hinata.

En ese momento fue cuando la abuela tomo la fotografía, quien tenia la manía de cargar con una al querer conmemorar los momentos especiales, y este era uno de esos. Se alegraba de haber ido, así podría apreciar esos pequeños momentos con su nieta.

Dejo la fotografía en la mesa de noche, sintiendo culpa. La ultima vez que hablo con su madre, menciono el nombre del remitente de la carta que le llevo a parar en Konoha, su reacción al nombrarlo se lo confirmo, reconocía el nombre pese a negarlo. Al ver como le incomodaba decidió no insistir, y hacer una visita, antes de la fecha que indicaba la carta. El ocultar su estancia ahí de sus padres la hacia sentir de ese modo, porque sentía que de alguna forma estaba desconfiando de ella. Sabia en donde estaba la vieja casa de sus abuelos, antes le saco información a la abuela haciendo que esta le contara anécdotas, incluso busco la casa en Google maps con excusa de que quería ver como era su viejo hogar. Obteniendo así la dirección.

Ante su curiosidad la abuela no se extraño, desde niña siempre se había interesado por conocer Konoha, por lo que todo el tiempo le pedía que le contara sobre aquel lugar.

Apago el televisor, termino de ordenar su ropa y fue a tomar una ducha.

* * *

Estaba en la sección de lácteos. Recargado en el carrito del supermercado, recorría con la mirada la variedad de productos a la espera a que su madre, Mikoto, se decidiera por cual marca de leche llevar.

—Sólo lleva la que sea, no se notara la diferencia. Sigue siendo leche.

—Dile eso a tu padre— contradijo Mikoto. Decidió llevar una marca diferente a la habitual, debido a que no estaba disponible en ese supermercado la que solía llevar, ya que aun no la habían surtido. Amaba a su esposo, pero no iba a recorrer los demás supermercados solo por un cartón de leche.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, le daba la razón a su progenitora. Fugaku, tenia sus marcas favoritas con respecto algunos productos, si no eran de esa marca se negaba a consumir ese producto. En ese aspecto era algo caprichoso. De el bolsillo de su pantalón saco la lista de compras, aun tenían que comprar las verduras, entre otras cosas.

La cena de esa noche iba a ser especial, junto a Itachi había planeado en como les daría la noticia de su compromiso. No podía negarse a ayudar a su hermano, por lo cual accedió a colaborar en el plan de su hermano, el cual consistía en elaborar una cena a la que llegaría de sorpresa. El resto del plan tenia que ingeniárselo Sasuke, como por ejemplo el averiguar los planes de sus padres ese día, de tener alguno encontrar la forma de retenerlos , y lo más importante que comida se prepararía.

Al ser una sorpresa para sus padres, Itachi quería evitar hacer trabajar a su madre con la cena, por lo que le pidió a Sasuke como un favor que él se encargara de la cena, poniéndolo a cargo de la cocina. No era un máster de la cocina, pero si tenia su libro de recetas y el cocinar se le daba bastante bien. De indigestión no morirían.

Y por eso ahora mismo se encontraba en el supermercado, tenia planeado ir solo pero su mamá insistió en acompañarlo, ya que tenia algunas compras que hacer para la despensa. Se detuvo en la sección de verduras, frente a los tomates y se dispuso a elegir unos. En este momento comenzaba a sospechar que tal vez quien le regalo el libro de cocina en navidad, cuando tenia 12 años, no fue su padre sino Itachi ya que le había sido beneficioso el que aprendiera a cocinar.

Cuando sus padres salían de viaje Itachi estaba a cargo de hacer la comida, pero había veces en las que después de clases este llegaba un poco tarde, debido a sus clases o por que se había quedado platicando con sus amigos. Al llegar siempre recibía los reproches del menor, pero cuando empezó a poner en practica las recetas del libro, que incluía desde las mas básicas hasta unas mas laboriosas, ya no tenia de que preocuparse, puesto que Sasuke ya no le esperaba y hacia su propia comida, incluso le dejaba la suya hecha.

—Ese tramposo — reprocho en un murmullo, al sentirse engañado. Todo este tiempo creyó erróneamente que su padre le había regalado aquel libro como una inversión a futuro, ya que varias veces en San Valentín llego a preparar la cena para sus padres.

Fugaku no era un entusiasta por esta fecha, por lo que tendía a olvidar preparar algo especial para su esposa. Para evitar el enfado de Mikoto, horas antes de volver a casa le pedía a Sasuke que preparara la cena, haciendo pasar el detalle como algo planeado por padre e hijo. Lo que al final se convirtió en una especie de tradición.

—Deja de hablarle a los tomates y apresúrate, casi empieza mi novela de las 3 — . Termino de eligir los tomates, y paso a buscar lo siguiente de la lista. Tres pasos adelante se encontraba su mamá, con otro producto en mano.

—Pero si apenas son la una — dijo para si mismo, al comprobar la hora.

* * *

—Aquí esta bien — le indico al taxista. Bajo del vehículo frente a un supermercado, según la información que tenia a la vuelta debería estar el viejo vecindario de la abuela.

Para evitar tomar el camino, hizo una búsqueda enMaps poniendo su ubicación, para posteriormente recorrer el camino que tenia planeado a través del mapa. Confirmando así que iba en la dirección correcta. Guardo su celular en su bolso, cuando sintió como había chocado contra alguien, haciendo que esta tirara sus compras.

—Lo siento, déjeme ayudarle —. se puso en cuclillas, y comenzó a levantar los vegetales que se habían caído al suelo. La señora con una amabilidad, acepto su disculpa y de igual manera imito la acción de la joven. — De verdad lo lamento.

Le entrego la bolsa una vez que se pusieron de pie. Al alzar el rostro la señora se le quedo mirando al parecerle algo familiar, se parecía a su amiga de la infancia Gina, estuvo tentada a preguntarle si la conocía, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No quería incomodar a la chica.

—Descuida fue un accidente, no te preocupes — le regalo una sonrisa para que dejara de preocuparse.

—Mamá, podrías ayudarme con las compras — Pidió un joven, que cargaba varias bolsas de mandado.

—En un momento Sasuke — respondió. Al igual que el Uchiha, Mikoto ya cargaba bastantes bolsas. Realmente se habían pasado con las compras.

—Déjeme ayudarle — Ofreció la chica de cabellera negra azulada. Pese a que Mikoto se negó, no quería aprovecharse de su amabilidad, al final accedió al ser insistente al ofrecer su ayuda.

Le dio un par de bolsas, nada pesadas. Acompaño a los Uchiha hasta su automóvil que estaba aparcado a una cuadra, debido que al llegar no encontraron lugar en el estacionamiento.

—Muchas gracias... — hizo una pausa, al ver que no sabia el nombre la chica.

—Hinata — completo. Le entrego la ultima bolsa.

—Un gusto conocerte Hinata. Mi nombre es Mikoto, y este apuesto joven que ves a mi lado es Sasuke mi hijo, que por cierto esta soltero. — al decir esto ultimo le guiño el ojo, y empujo a Sasuke hacia adelante para que hablara con la chica.

—¡Mamá! — le regaño a penado.

—Mamá nada. Anda háblale no seas tímido, en todo el camino no has dicho ni una sola palabra — le reprocho, a lo que resignado Sasuke acato la orden de su madre.

—Hola — dijo a secas.

Hinata, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Le resultaba cómico, jamas creyó verse en una situación en la que una madre deliberadamente le presentaba a su hijo con la intención de ser casamentera.

—Bueno, fue un placer conocerlos. Me tengo ir, y una vez mas le ofrezco mis disculpas por el incidente de hace un momento —. Hizo una leve reverencia y posteriormente partió.

Cuando la perdieron de vista, Sasuke se decidió a hablar. — Viste la asustaste.

—¿Yo? Si fuiste tu quien la trato tan indiferente, te pasas Sasuke — se hizo la indignada. — Todavía de que hago el intento de conseguirte una cita con una joven tan linda, no lo valoras.

Subió al auto, seguido de su mamá. No sabia que mosco le había picado, no solía tener esa clase de comportamiento, incluso era de la clase de madre sobre protectora que ante sus ojos ninguna mujer con la que salia era lo suficientemente buena como para tener su aprobación. En este aspecto era el niño de mamá. Siendo sinceros era el consentido y favorito de Mikoto.

Le deseaba suerte a Izumi, por que en su caso a quien tenia que ganarse era a Fugaku, estaba casi seguro que su progenitora le daría su aprobación, con Itachi no era tan dura con las novias de este. Pero Fugaku ni se diga, era el que pondría mas trabas, no era un secreto que para él Itachi era uno de sus mayores orgullos. Mentiría si dijera que no llego a sentirse celoso de su hermano, pero al final es algo que supero, aunque para eso antes tuvo una discusión con su padre debido a sus constantes comparaciones.

No fue hasta que se sentaron a hablar que resolvieron aquella rivalidad entre hermanos que se había fomentado a base de los celos, ahora eso había quedado en el pasado. Fugaku se mostraba igual de orgulloso de Sasuke, otorgándole su respeto y reconocimiento.

Pero así como era el consentido de Mikoto, su hermano lo era de su padre. A veces parecía que había una clase de acuerdo no escrito entre sus padres, en el cual cada uno se encargaba de ser el suegro difícil de tratar de la pareja de un hijo en especifico.

* * *

Hinata veía con atención las casas y los locales por los que pasaba, tratando de recordarlos para evitar perderse. Se detuvo frente a la casa que pertenecía a su abuela, la casa estaba ocupada pero no sabia a quien se la habían rentado, asumía que era una familia por lo grande que era.

Realmente no sabia para que había ido, tal vez solo quería distraerse. Se sentía estúpida confiando en la carta de un extraño, y justificando su actos por la expresión de su madre al mencionarle el nombre del remitente. Como si eso fuera razón suficiente para aventurarse a ir a buscar un posible linaje de sangre.

¿Realmente importaba si tenia la sangre o no de su padre? No lo sabia, aunque la respuesta en su cabeza decía que no. Sus actos demostraban lo contrario, al igual que ese presentimiento que le hacia sentir como si algo importante fuera a ocurrir.

En que momento había perdido el sentido común.

—¡Ahg!, estúpida genética — maldijo con enfado. Dio media vuelta, volviendo por donde había llegado.

Bajo el vidrio de la ventada del auto, al creer haber reconocido a una joven de cabellera negra azulada, que le resultaba familiar.

—Alto, para el auto — ordeno un señor de larga cabellera castaña, y ojos grises. — ¿Gina? — murmuro al recordar a quien se parecía. Desde dentro del vehículo, observo como se alejaba, era extraordinario el parecido.

De nuevo puso en marcha el auto. La joven era muy parecida a esa persona, pero a juzgar por las apariencias la edad no coincidía por lo que no podía ser ella. Era curioso como podía haber personas tan parecidas.


End file.
